


After the Masquerade

by srlmort



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Drinking, Gay Romance, Kissing, M/M, Masquerade Party, Menage, Sex Toys, Slash, Threesome, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srlmort/pseuds/srlmort
Summary: After the Masquerade...NIRO is my fave Duran slash pairing and I've added John to the party.This fic sets NIRO as an established couple, having their first holiday bash at their new home.This fic is set in modern day Duran Duran just before Paper Gods was released. I have however, used 3 of my favorite pics for the graphic. :)Warning: Sexually explicit fic.





	After the Masquerade

_T_ _heme: Holiday Masquerade Party_

Fandom: RPF Duran Duran Slash – NiRoJo with appearances from Simon, Dom,  and Anna Ross

Prompt: It happened at a masquerade party. Your characters meet at a masquerade party where they fall in lust or love with each other. They wake up the next morning with a hangover wondering what the hell happened? The questions of who, what, where, when, why, or how did that person in their bed?

Key words: Mistletoe, Eggnog, Nutcracker, Ornaments, Frosty, Merry, Candles, Bells, Celebrate, Craft, Family, Spirits/Alcohol, Season

* * * *

**Nick**

**_Blasted snow_**. I’d always hated it, but endured because, well, I couldn’t imagine Christmas without it. After all, what kind of holiday would it be without the white powder? Perhaps I should ask JT, since he lives in Los Angeles. While I watched the droves of people coming into my new home I shared with our, not so shy drummer boy, I grinned at the thought. This was the first party we’d hosted as a couple after sneaking around for years.

Now _everyone_ knew about us. And though I wasn’t fully onboard with it at first, these days I couldn’t stop blabbing or smiling about it. I wanted everyone to be **merry** because it had been such a bum year. The entire western world was turning upside down, electing fascists into office and exiting the European union. Even with that bad news, we should still be able to take pleasure in the holiday, right?

Besides, it was Christmas. The holiday full of cheer, Christmas trees, **ornaments** , and plenty of **mistletoe** that I’d hung up in several places around the house. _Someone_ was bound to get caught up in the reverie. Or at least I hoped so. Spiking the **eggnog** with Fireball should do the trick to loosen up my guests. Not too much however, because we didn’t have the room to accommodate everyone. The house was huge, but not big enough to stage a massive sleep in.

For the occasion, I donned a black suit with a matching cape and top hat. My black and gold mask hid my identity, but since I was the host, it was all for naught. Despite this, I wouldn’t have turned down this chance to wear a mask or costume because I loved dressing up.

Just about everyone followed my implicit instructions, which were to dress in formal attire, but wear a mask. We had plenty on hand if someone came without one. The whole point was for people to get to know one another, without the pressure of introductions or the wariness of being strangers.

The holidays were all about happiness. My partner and I felt we’d do our part by bringing all our friends together. Perhaps someone would make a long lasting connection. I’d never considered myself a matchmaker, but I desired to spread my happiness around to the other people I cared for.

“ _Hello_ Nick.”

Looking up, I noticed our backup singer and guitarist come in, holding hands. She looked stunning in her gold formal dress with matching mask. I’d know her gorgeous, curvy body anywhere. If I hadn’t been caught up in Roger’s charms, I would’ve given her a go when she’d first joined us on tour.

“Now, now. Tonight we do not know one another,” I chided Anna. “Good to see you though.”

“You too, sweetie.” Anna kissed my head as she walked by and Dom only saluted me, playing along. They were a handsome couple and I, for one, was happy they’d decided to make themselves official. We’d long known of their love affair, as did the fans. Apparently, neither of them could hold back their feelings for one another during the tours. It had been some years that this had been happening, and finally they’d agreed to make their romance public.

Once the last person stepped over my threshold, I closed the door, and checked the time. Half past eight p.m. and the food had just been brought out. We’d decided on a buffet style feast, set out on the dinner table for people to grab their own. The platters were laid out on top of a red tablecloth surrounded by **candles** and poinsettias.

As the theme from the **Nutcracker** blared from the speakers, I’d hoped it would get everyone in a festive mood.  There were wall to wall people, enjoying themselves as I’d hoped. Smells of various perfumes and colognes overtook the natural scents of pinecone. The mixture was slightly nauseating, but not enough to ruin our good time. Perhaps we’d open the windows, to allow some fresh air in.

As the night wore on, Roger and I had made the rounds, slapping note tags with funny names on their arms or chests. We’d introduced ourselves as Solomon Wearyarse, me, and Roger as Bartholomew Harddick. The trick was, how many people would remember to look down at the tags to say hello. The other, was would they keep up with their names or be able to say anything at all. Admittedly, it was fun watching people make a fool out of themselves. If fans could see some of these celebrities tonight it would make the rounds on every gossip paper or website in existence.

_Sleigh **bells** ring… are you listening…” _Simon sung off key with the recording of Christmas carols blasting through the Bluetooth speakers. Our guests, who’d seemingly had plenty to drink, didn’t seem to mind Simon’s impromptu performance.

“I believe he’s had a little too much eggnog, my dear. And I will say for the record, I will _not_ be carrying him anywhere _this_ time,” Roger said with authority.

I smiled back at him, admiring his non-costume. Other than his Phantom of the Opera mask, he wore his trademark dungarees I hated with a passion, but loved on him, well, because, he was Rog.

**_Rogerrrrr…_ **

To make things even more hilarious, Roger donned the t-shirt his former wife had given him for Christmas last year that read _Jingle My Joy Balls_. With the shirt clinging to his taut frame, the balls resembled massive boulders with what looked like the double d’s of our band. And even more appropriate, the placement of the D’s over his pectorals, drawing even more attention to his stunning body. He was in much better shape now than he was thirty years ago. And after two and a half decades, I approved of the transformation from shy Roger to the more direct, commanding one.

“We’re not supposed to be talking, _Bartholomew_.” I fully turned on my heel to meet his brown gaze through the mask.

"Only under the mistletoe, Solomon?”

“That’s for kissing, not talking.” I flashed him a wry grin.

Roger returned the smile, and took my hand into his. He led me few yards to the kitchen’s opening, where a mistletoe dangled from the archway. “Better?”

“Indeed. Now kiss me.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” he said, yanking me into his hard frame, nearly knocking the wind out of me. Feeling heady from the eggnog and the kiss, I melted in his arms. Perhaps we’d send people home earlier than what the invitation read. Or we’d slip away because I had plenty of hired help to escort people to the doors.

“You two are sickening.”

Hearing the voice I’d known for years, I pulled away from my lover, eyeing my best friend and beloved bass player, wearing a red and black mask to match his outfit.

“Ever heard of the no PDA rule?” John, otherwise known as Lendell Humpalot for the evening, laughed.

“Since when are _you_ not into public displays of affection,” I asked in confusion. From the early days until now, John had brought many girls to my masquerade parties because Gela didn’t know or evidently didn’t care.

“When you decided to do it _all_ the time. Not that I’ve got anything against it, but−”

“Looks like someone’s jealous,” Roger said, grabbing my waist and yanking me in for another peck on my cheek.

“Not really… all right perhaps a little.” He adjusted his mask and grabbed another cola. Though we supported John on his decision not to drink liquor, it was sort of a bummer in a way. Back in the olden days of excess while perfecting our **craft** , we created new ways to get everyone bladdered. The **family** that parties together, stays together had become our motto. The four of us believed in that wholeheartedly.

“I knew it. Lendell is envious,” Roger teased him with a smile. “Why though? Charlies’ right there.” Roger nodded in our crooner’s direction. John spun to eye our singer, better known as Willy Weepingdick, using a huge candycane as a microphone.

“Holy fuck…” John muttered, obviously not a fan of Simon’s drunken performance. He sipped from his beverage, shaking his head in disgust. “Perhaps we should’ve banned Simon from the **alcohol**?”

We all watched our singer embarrass himself in front of the one hundred or so guests I’d packed in the house. The camera phones were out. I was sure this video of our very inebriated singer had been posted on every social media outlet in existence.

John harrumphed and cocked an eyebrow. “You see him up there making a fool of himself, right? With him in that state, do you _really_ believe he’ll be up for anything other than sleeping?” I shrugged, knowing John had a point. Still, Simon had this uncanny way of sobering up just in time for sex. We’d witnessed it first hand, but perhaps John was right.

“He’ll get himself together. He always does,” Roger added, yanking me into him again.

“ _Sure_ , he will. You got an extra room for me, since it looks as though I’ll be sleeping alone tonight?”

“Of course we do, _Lendell_.”

“Stop calling me that. You purposely gave me the lamest name here didn’t you?” John asked me pointedly.

“It seemed to fit. Besides, if you haven’t noticed, everyone’s names are silly.”

John bowed his head in agreement. “Maybe you’re right, but this one, just sounds a lot more, goofy.”

“Not any goofier that Solomon and Bartholomew, or Willy,” Roger chuckled.

John’s attitude change didn’t resonate with me and I immediately took offense. “Oh John, come off it, will you? It’s only for the party. Sometimes I wish you drank again, just so the tight stick lodged up your arse would fall out.”

Roger and John both gasped at my comment, eyeing me in surprise. In truth, so did I. I’d only sampled a small portion of the eggnog, so inebriation wasn’t the sole reason for my outburst. Despite that I didn’t feel sorry for what I’d said. I’d only voiced what I’d felt for a long time. John had become a stick in the mud. Regardless, he was no longer the John I used to know and a part of me wanted the happy go lucky, Johnny back.  

**John**

And so the truth comes out. Nick had never been one to mince words. “Perhaps I’ll scurry along to give you guys some privacy,” I said in a snide tone and turned on my heel. Though I sort of agreed with what Nick had said, I wouldn’t allow him to insult me. Bottom line, I was happier than I’d been in years. Well except for tonight because I wanted JoSi action and it didn’t appear that I’d be getting any. Before I could get any further, Roger’s large calloused hand gripped my bicep. Knowing I’d gone days without sex, I nearly spurted in my trousers from the heat radiating off his skin.

“Don’t go.”

“Why not? You two are more interested in one another than you are in _any_ of your guests.”

“We’ll stop for now. We’re glad you still decided to come.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it. Just ‘cause I don’t drink, doesn’t mean I’m not in for fun.” I shot Nicholas a **frosty** glare.

“We know that. I’ve some Red Stripe for you if you’d like that,” Nick said, sounding somewhat apologetic.

“Nah, I’ll stick to the cola,” I said, sipping from my can again. “That shit’s disgusting. I can barely keep any of it down without hurling. ‘Sides, what good does fake beer do when you can’t have the real thing?”

“Well, I s’pose buying that was a bad idea,” Roger, or rather, Bartholomew said with a laugh. “I’m sure someone will drink it. Perhaps I’ll put it out, just in case someone wants to take it. There are other no alcohol drinkers here.”

“There are? I can’t really tell from seeing everyone fill their red cups with the eggnog,” I chuckled.

“There _are_ , Lendell. Try to enjoy yourself will you?” Nick ran his hands around Roger’s neck and he responded in kind. Then the two locked lips for what seemed like forever. I’d never seen the two of them so happy together, but I supposed after being closeted over three decades, finally being able to show your affection for one another, I would too. Admittedly, I was envious of the many kisses Roger and Nick shared from the minute I’d walked in the door. Though it caused some discomfort in my leather trousers, I wanted them to cut it out. Why? Because I didn’t have anyone to share a moment with. Simon, who’d already had more than his fair share of the libations, would probably pass out until twelve noon. I’d thought wearing one of Simon’s favorite outfits would keep his focus on me and not the overflowing eggnog bowl.

“Oh _Rog_ …” Nick drawled and playfully smacked Roger’s bicep. Our drummer was a sight to behold. A stunner. Only now he had the attitude to go with it. Surveying the two men I’d called my brothers for over three decades, I couldn’t stop the envy burning a hole in my belly.

If Simon weren’t making an idiot out of himself, I might’ve joined him for a live rendition of _Do They Know it’s Christmas_ , but I wouldn’t be made a fool of in front of all these people Nick called friends.

“Lendell, did you have something to eat,” Nick asked me.

“Only some cheese, crackers, and a few pieces of fruit. I’m not all that hungry.”

“You sure you wouldn’t care for some dinner? The turkey is delicious,” Roger added.

“I’m good. Stop trying to fatten me up, all right? If I eat too much I might not be able to fit in these leather pants for much longer.”

“Oh I seriously doubt that, Johnny boy. You’re as skinny as a rail. Eating real food ever so often wouldn’t add an ounce of fat onto that frame of yours,” Roger said with a grin.

Wondering if that comment was a compliment or slam, I cocked an eyebrow, eyeing our drummer. His expression said the statement was made in jest and not to insult me.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m not hungry. I’ll go grab a candy cane though. Not to sing into, either.”

Roger and Nick laughed.

“After you do that, go get Willy, and force him to have some coffee. Perhaps if we start sobering him up now, he’ll be raring to go for the night’s events,” Nick commanded. As we’d expect Nick to do, he told people what they should do instead of making suggestions.

Although I had to say, it was a thought and considering it was only eleven it might work. Nick’s guests would probably start leaving around twelve or half past to make their way home, giving Simon some time to get his wits about him. Perhaps when he did, I’d get what I desired, but if not, I had other plans in mind.

What were those other plans? To play with the hosts of course. In the meantime, I’d get them as drunk as possible so they wouldn’t notice _I’d_ be the one calling the shots for our all Durannie afterparty.

**Roger**

“The majority of our guests are big fans of the Fireball eggnog. I’ve got another bowl in the kitchen, but it’s spiked with rum.”

“Mhm. Now _that_ , I might be interested in,” I said with a smile.

“Really? Didn’t know you were a fan of rum, Bartholomew.” John asked, sounding generally curious.

“ _Anything_ with a little liquor I’m a fan of, Johnny.” I wrapped an arm around Nick’s waist and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Would you like me to grab some for you, love?”

“Sure, I’d−”

“No, no, let me. I’m on my way there anyway,” John cut Nick off. He patted both our shoulders and smiled. “I’m not drinking, but I’ll serve. That way you two can snog a little more.”

Nick giggled. “And here I thought you didn’t enjoy the PDA?”

“I never said I didn’t, but even so, if I walked away, I wouldn’t have to see any more of it.” John saluted us both and scurried away, towards the makeshift stage which was also the step that led to our dining room. After having what appeared to be an intense conversation with Simon, John was able to get Charley down and lead him away from the throngs of people who’d been recording him.

“You think he’ll sober up?” Nick asked pointedly.

I shrugged, not truly caring if Simon did or not. We’d make sure LeBon were comfortable, but after that Nick and I had a date with our bed. Without Nick knowing, I’d decorated our bedroom with plenty of mistletoe and post-it notes with directions of what we’d do next. I hadn’t worried about adding Johnny or Charley to tonight’s festivities. What could I say? I had a one track mind and it revolved around my favorite person other than my five offspring.

“Roger?”

“Bartholomew,” I corrected him and winked.

Nick returned the smile. “I’d almost forgotten my own bloody game. And then again, we’re not underneath the mistletoe either.”

“No worries. There are plenty of other branches for us to go under of you’d like.”

“We’re breaking the rules?”

“We always do, _remember_?”

“Yes.” Nick drew up his lips, smirking at me. “We do. I’m in for some more of that tonight.”

“Oh? And which ones do you intend to break?”

“The iron clad one about you not being topped.”

“I already told you that was my Christmas gift to you, sweetheart. I promised it to you after the tour.”

Nick’s heated green gaze met mine. He swiped his tongue over his top lip and inched in, nuzzling his nose against my chin. “I’m glad you’re still on board with it. I’d feared you might’ve changed your mind.”

“No, never that, lovely. I’ve been looking forward to it. The butt plugs are getting quite boring these days.”

“Oh _really_?” Nick’s lips quirked into a wicked grin. He ran his hand down the seam of my jeans and fondled my nutsack through the denim. Already aroused, I closed the space off between is, humping his palm. Feeling my groin fill up on contact, my breaths labored, chest burning over the lack of fluids. “Nick…”

“Solomon,” he said pointedly. “You want me to take you?”

“I… of course, yes,” I managed through hampered breaths. I pushed him underneath the branch again and the moment we were aligned with it I crushed my lips on top of Nick’s. “Tis the **season** , love…” Nick spoke in between kisses.

I practically fucked his hand and didn’t care who was looking. “Indeed,” I answered, ready to ask everyone to leave. Only about an hour remained for this party after all and though I enjoyed the company, Nick and I had plans to give and receive each other’s gifts into the wee morning hours.

* * * *

**John**

A couple of hours passed and all the guests had departed. Everyone went home happy, thanking _me_ for a glorious holiday party in hopes of doing it again. Knowing Nick, I was sure he’d already had that in the works or the invites were in the mail. Nick loved having company in his home, something we’d all admired about him.

As planned, I’d given Nick and Roger plenty of eggnog. The both of them were drunk off their collective asses and in their bedroom. Since I was next of kin as it were, I played host to escort everyone out. Thankfully no one was so inebriated that they’d require staying at Nick’s house. After all, I couldn’t very well carry out my plan to seduce the couple with someone else present.

And although I’d given Simon plenty of coffee, he’d passed out as I expected. I left him in one of the guest rooms, snoring with his mouth wide open and his suit still partially intact. He’d feel it in the morning for sure. Perhaps that would teach him not to overdo it anymore. We were however in our fifties, not twenties.

Once the last of the help departed, I locked the doors and headed upstairs. I turned the corner, then opened the door to Nick and Roger’s bedroom. The two men were huddled up on the bed in only their underwear and the masks. It was an amusing and sexy sight, but there would be no hard evidence of it. Only my memories, which I’d make sure to share with the three of them at a later date.

After locking the door, I leaned against it and toyed with the button on my leathers. I ran my hand over the bulge in my crotch and fiddled with them until they gave way. I hissed and bit on my lip when my cock sprang free from under the material. I’d been hard the majority of the night and I fully intended to relieve myself for the duration of the morning.

“You’re sleeping so well, Bartholomew and Solomon. I hate to wake you, but what fun would it be if I allowed you to stay asleep?” Wanting them, I pushed myself off the door and padded over to the bed. When I arrived, I slipped out of my loafers and toed them aside. Once I removed them, I slid my leather trousers down the length of my legs until they pooled at my feet.

For the occasion I hadn’t worn any underwear because it had been awhile since we’d played together. During the tour, we didn’t have many chances to do much of anything really. Such is the life of aging popstars trying to retain popularity.

Once I’d gotten half undressed, I yanked my sweater over my head and tossed it aside. I adjusted the mask and crawled on the mattress, hovering over Nick. He smelled of Fireball and that expensive cologne he loved to wear. I loved the scent so much, I drank it in, wanting to commit it to memory.

“ _Nick_ …” I whispered in his ear and ran my nose around his chin along with his cheeks.

Nick squirmed from the contact and brought his hand up to my face. He traced the features and when his fingers reached my mouth, I drew one of them in between my lips, vigorously sucking the tip.

“MMph. Gods, who…” Nick forced one eye open and gasped in surprise.

“John…”

“No, Lendell _remember_ ,” I said with his digit still lodged in between my teeth. “I wanna show you how fun I can be even as a sober SOB.”

Nick snickered and opened the other eye. He forced more fingers into my mouth and I eagerly feasted on those as well. “You do, hmm? I could…”

“No, no. Sit back and relax. Tonight you and Bartholomew are under _my_ control and mine alone.” I pulled his hand out and kissed the side of his hand. Angling my body over his, I pressed my lips atop Nick’s, forcing my tongue in between his slim lips.

Nick groaned into the liplock and wrapped both arms around my neck, crushing our bodies together. His cock poked my stomach and I moved slightly so our shafts would be lined up. When they mated through the material of Nick’s boxers, I rubbed myself against him, causing friction and more of a disturbance in my groin. I pulled away, breathing hard and heavy, then reached down between us, fiddling with the fabric until I gently grasped Nick’s dick in hand.

“Jesus, Jo… um, Wendell,” he corrected himself in between our furious kisses.

Although I’d said I would control the moment, Nick still made his presence felt, wrapping both legs around my waist to bind me there. Despite that, I still did as I wanted, attacking his mouth with furious abandon and nibbling on his tongue along with his lips. All the while, my heart thumped and the adrenaline ran through my veins. The more we kissed, the more I needed release.

I desired skin on skin. My cock inside of Nick as it had been many times in the past. At this moment, it didn’t matter that he and the drummer boy were a couple. He was still attracted to me and I to him. The JoNi stories had long been fodder for our tryst and we relished in it, time and time again.

“Fu…” Nick pushed me away, staring starry eyed through his mask. “If you’re in control, take what you want, love,” he whispered, breaths labored. His cheeks were flushed and lips swollen from our intense kiss.

“Oh I will, indeed. Where are the supplies, my friend?”

“In the side drawer. Though, Roger and I haven’t used them in some time,” he said sounding flustered.

I leaned in and kissed his lips again. “Mhmm. Well, they shall get used now, my dear because this morning, you’re _all_ mine.”

**Nick**

Watching Johnny prepare himself and me was arousing. It had been awhile, actually more like a few years since we’d enjoyed time alone. It was always with Roger and Simon. And with the two of them being so handsy, we hardly ever touched. Only kisses shared and not much else.

Because of that, I’d gladly give him the control he desired for this evening. He’d earned it I supposed, and since he didn’t like my comment from earlier, perhaps it was a way to make amends.

“Lift up for me,” John said, nearly breathless. I did as asked, pulling my legs up to my chest. After John pulled off my underwear, he lifted them to his nose, sighing contentedly.

I giggled at the sight.

John tossed them aside. “Since when do you wear boxers?”

“Since Roger told me I look sexy in them.”

“You do. They suit you,” John said with a smile. He squeezed a small amount of lube from the bottle into his palm and smoothed it over his fingers. John then tilted the bottle, angling it over my skin.

When the cool slick ran down my hole, I inhaled sharp and closed my eyes to enjoy the sensations. Goose pimples formed on my flesh and I shivered from the slight chill coming from the vents.

“You’re not tight anymore I presume.” John winked at me and moved in, planting a peck atop my mouth. He toyed with my pucker and pushed one finger inside.

“No…” I gasped at the feeling of his fingers exploring my nether region. “Not possible with him as you’d know.” John exhaled and eyed me through his heated brown gaze. He fixated on me while still penetrating and prodding to get me ready for him.

“I would, but tonight we gonna pretend you are just for me.”

I sighed and blinked, feeling the slight burn followed by pleasure. Tears welled in my eyes from the overwhelming discomfort brewing in my groin. “I don’t have to pretend. I’ll bear down on you. No worries there.”

“Good boy,” he said through gritted teeth and pulled his fingers out, putting them to his lips. He licked them one by one.” You taste good as always.”

I moistened my lips, surveying John devouring his digits as if they were a tasty treat he hadn’t had. It was sexy, and damn near maddening. This game was fun but torturous all the same. “Never lost that I suppose. Now, please…”

“Fuck you?” John stretched his body over mine and ran the tip of his erection over my taut skin.

“Ye…yess, please… I want…” “You want me and I want you.” John pressed a kiss to my lips and another to the tip of my nose. While dragging his hardened flesh over my skin, I practically climaxed right then. My hole twitched and I held onto his shoulder for support. “Please…”

John didn’t say another word. Instead, he crushed his lips on top of mine, then pushed himself inside of me, causing the bed to creak and the board to hit the wall.

“Mhmm… oh God.” I brought my one hand up to join the other on his shoulder to give myself balance. Clasping his neck, I pulled myself up to meet his thrusts. As we maintained rhythm, I bore down on him as promised, taking pleasure in John inside of me. Though I was desperately in love with Roger, I’d never forget my Johnny.

“Nick… oh fuck!” John thrust his tongue in between my lips at the same pace of his movements. It was at medium speed, just enough to maintain the sensation. Feeling heady from his oral assault, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to get lost in moment. I spread my legs and he wrapped one around his body, to get a better angle.

“Jesus, fuck…” I cursed and mumbled under my breath. I languished in his kiss, sucking his tongue into my mouth. That did it. John had found _the_ spot, sending shocks to every part of my body. Not too long from now, I’d lose my resolve, all of my control and it was perfectly fine. My Johnny, my best friend was here. It was as if he’d never left. In bed he was no stick in the mud. Such was the reason we’d given him the funny name for tonight festivities.

**Roger**

I could’ve sworn I’d been dreaming, but when I heard Nick’s cries, I turned my head to the side. And there he was, kissing John, with his legs wrapped around him. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I’d seen what I thought I’d seen. Indeed, it was as I’d suspected.

I should’ve been jealous. After all, Nick hadn’t had anyone fuck him other than me in the past few years. As older men, we played less these days. Besides that, Nick and I became exclusive, only sharing kisses with Roger, Simon, and even sometimes Dom from time to time. Still, nothing like it used to be. In a way, this was a welcome sight.

To get a closer look I moved to the right, resting my head on the same pillow Nick laid on. Seemingly aware of my presence, he broke the kiss between him and John, eyeing me through the mask.

“I…”

Instantly I cut him off with a kiss, letting him know it was perfectly all right. This wasn’t something that would happen all time so I was okay with it occurring now. Besides, it was sexy as hell, watching them in the heat of passion, still wearing their masks. If only I’d been awake to see the minutes leading up to it.

Aroused beyond belief, I dragged my hand down to my hard dick. It was fully engorged, ready for action as I continued to ogle my lover and my friend getting it on in our bed. Under the mistletoe no less. It hung helplessly from the top of the headboard. The post-it notes had gotten lost in the melee as had I in the reverie. Not for long however, because I desired to be more than a spectator.

While one hand stroked my erection, I used the other to trace the sweat on John’s skin. Though he was rail thin, he was muscled in the places where it counted. He was a sprinter, so of course he’d have toned hips and legs. His flesh was heated. His hips thrust inside my Nick with precision. John and Nick moved in perfect rhythm together, like a well-oiled machine. A part of me didn’t want to disturb them, but my cock had other ideas.

So as to not disturb them, I got off the bed and walked around to the other side. I pushed my boxer briefs down and kicked them aside. While I continued to watch my mates go at it, I grabbed the box of latex and tore one foil packet with my teeth. Once I had it open, I slipped the rubber over my hardened flesh and gasped at the sensation. “MMph.” I wouldn’t last long, so I knew I had to hurry if I wanted to enjoy the last of this moment. After slicking my covered shaft with lube, I crawled atop the mattress until I was directly behind John. I caressed his back and moved in close, nipping at his ear.

“Roger…” John said amid hampered breaths and lunges into my lover.

“Bartholomew,” I corrected him. Not a moment later, I teased his hole with my dick and fingers. He responded in kind, moving backwards until my cock and his ass made contact. I probed him with two fingers and scissored them inside him. All the while, I was losing it quickly.

_My resolve._

_Damn._

Watching them, fuck like dogs in heat, I had to get inside John or I’d spontaneously combust.

“Do it, please. I’m ready,” John managed.

Those words were music to my ears. I pulled my fingers out and replaced them with my hardened flesh. I slowly sank my dick inside of him, seeing sparks before my eyes and feeling the surge of energy in my balls.

“Fuck… Oh Gods.” I threw my head and grabbed hold to John’s waist to maintain balance. I slowed my thrusts to be in rhythm with them and we didn’t miss a beat.

“Rog.. oh shit, I’m gonna…”

“Do it then. Come for me, both of you,” I said through gritted teeth. When I re-opened my eyes, stars burst in front of them, changing colors. I’d always felt this with Nick, but I had to admit, having John here added more excitement. Knowing my climax was on the horizon I leaned into John and pressed light kisses around his neck and around his earlobe. I teased it with my tongue and wrapped my arms around his stomach to keep him there.

“Roger…” John screamed at the top of his lungs. I wouldn’t correct him this time because I didn’t have the strength. I continued to lick underneath his hairline, tasting his perspiration. After a couple more thrusts into John, I trembled and gnashed my teeth together. The explosion was right there on the surface and would only take a minute to fully unleash.

“Ughhh…” Nick’s cried out. That spurred me on. My balls drew up close to my body and before I knew it, I climaxed. Hard and furious, spurting into the latex barrier between us.

“Ro...ger…” John moved back on me and leaned his head back. I kissed his cheek and continued ramming into him as if he were all that mattered. And apparently, he did the same to Nick. As I continued to move inside of him, I kept John close to me.

When I opened my eyes again, Nick was in my sights, kissing John, then he moved to kiss me. The liplock was soft and tender, and when John joined in, I could feel a small part of me coming back. Still I was too exhausted to do anything more.

Nick pulled away and pressed his lips to my head. He leaned on John and John cradled him in his arms. Through tired eyes I watched them share this moment and enjoyed it all the same. It had been a long time since we’d had this. The three of us and though Nick and I were a couple, I was happy to have it back for now.

* * * *

**Nick**

Feeling overheated, I raised my hand, fanning myself. I opened my eyes, noticing a lithe body in front of me, sleeping soundly.

_John_

The moment I tried to move, my body protested, aching from neck on down to my legs. The pounding in my head was damn near unbearable.

“Bloody hell.” When I tried shifting my legs, I felt Roger’s weight on my back. His arms clasped around my waist, binding us together. Though I loved this togetherness, I was too warm to enjoy it. I grasped John’s arm and lightly shook it to awaken him.

“Hmm?”

“John? Wake up, please. I need air. It’s hot in here.”

“It is,” Roger growled in back of me and laughed. “Oh Gods, my head hurts.”

John snickered and turned back to me. “You two are hungover aren’t you?”

“I suppose we are.” It had been a while since this happened. Oh, other than the Halloween party just a couple of months ago. I’d had too many glasses of wine, and Roger nursed me back to health.

“Ugh. I need coffee, but I don’t have the strength to get up,” Roger mumbled.

John sighed. “I guess I will. I need to check on Simon anyway.”

“Simon? What happened to him?” John eyed me curiously while he raked his fingers through his hair.

“He passed out as you two did. Don’t you remember?”

“Barely,” I said, rubbing my eyes. I blinked, trying to relieve the pressure on my eyeballs. It was as if someone were poking them with a pencil. Not a comfortable feeling at all.

“Do you recall _anything_ from last night?”

“I remember passing out,” Roger grumbled. “John, please, coffee…”

“All right. Obviously Nick has rubbed off on you.” John sounded slightly annoyed.

“In more ways than one,” Roger added with a slight giggle.

When John got out of bed, he was fully naked. He pulled on his leathers, and left the room without another word.

I gasped at the sight, but couldn’t talk, because, well, I didn’t remember a thing.

When the door closed, I blinked and grabbed Roger’s hands. “Love, do you know why John was naked?”

“I believe we had a moment. More than. I can’t recall all the events, but…”

“But?”

“I feel the effects,” Roger finished the statement and nuzzled my nape.

“All three of us? How? We were drunk.”

“I don’t know, lovely. Perhaps John will tell us when he returns.” Roger held me tighter to him and leaned against my back. My morning wood jolted under the sheets, but I was too tired to do anything about it.

“Even if it did, it doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“Oh I know, but I wish I could remember.”

“So do I, love. Just know that I love you.” I smiled at that and lay back on the pillow, settling into Roger’s arms.

“I love you too, Rog.”

“Bartholomew,” he corrected me.

“No. That isn’t your name. The masks are off. You are and always will be _my_ Roger.”


End file.
